Full Swing
by Wicked R
Summary: Buffy’s simply baking too slow!


Title: Full Swing  
Author: Wicked R  
Disclaimers: all characters belong to Mutant Enemy.  
Rating: watch your language!  
Summary: Buffy's simply baking too slow!

Set: around Origin, but nothing to do with Connor.

Genre: G

Pairing: A/N, H/S.

Buffy stepped to the desk in the large reception area of the W&H executive office and quietly listened to Harmony talking on the phone, staring at the strange smelling cup of blood on the top of the counter. The words yes and ok were repeated during the conversation.

"…gave him instructions where to dispatch it…you have to give him a couple of days…yes…bye," she finally finished the conversation, hung up and started to dial another number without looking up, "we have some issues of the magazines Charmed, Night Life and Demon Hunter at the waiting area…"

"As a good secretary shouldn't you check if people have stakes ready to…"

Harmony yelped and turned to see who was waiting at the other side of the desk, although she already recognised Buffy's voice, "oh, my God! I'm so happy to see you! Somebody from good old Sunnydale. No hard feelings, right?" she walked around her reception desk and leaned over to kiss her.

"Yeah, well, Andrew gave me a status check about everything around here, but…" Buffy looked at her quizzically.

"Hey! That's not nice from you. Did I not save you from Spike once? Do you want something to drink? We have coffee, oriental tea, sate from planet Rikaity, anything you wish…"

"I'll…try the coffee."  
  
"Right, you don't think I can even make a good coffee? You never stopped to think that I'm totally incompetent?" She took a mug, that had the inscription "the boss is always right" on it, from the coffee counter from behind her and put it under some multifunctional drink machine that had options for pouring out otter and camel blood, "well, here I am, important secretary of a significant, if not the most significant firm! How about that?"

"About that…I need to talk to Angel."

"Oh," Harmony said handing her the mug, "this day, at this time of the day he would be upstairs with Ni…I mean he's not here. I could try calling his apartment, but at this time of the day…I just don't think he'll pick it up."

"Just do it, Harmony," she took a sip from her coffee, "it's good," she pointed towards her mug and moved closer to Harmony. The slayer placed her mug down onto a clear space on the table and pressed a button on the phone Harmony was using, "I want to hear how surprised he will be when he finds out I'm here," she explained her setting the telephone on conference mode.

"That…he will be. Are you sure about this Buffy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"See? It's ringing, but there's no answer, just the way I told you," Harmony made an attempt to put the receiver down just after a few rings, but suddenly somebody picked up at the other end.

They heard the sound of shuffling, giggles and finally Angel's amused voice, "now that was an unfair and unguided missile…Harm? What is it?"

"Uh, bossy, Buffy is here."

"…what?"

"Could I just point out very respectfully though, that that was a dumb question given your vampire hearing and all?"

"Harmony!…call Spike."

"What do you mean call Spike? What are my romantic chances with him if he sees slayer girl here?"

"Harmony! Do as you're told. I'll be there as soon as possible…Nina, I have to remind you, I have plenty other underpants in the drawer. If you don't give me that one I'll…"

Buffy listened to the voice at the end of the line and stared at Harmony.

"Anything else bossy?"

"Not now Harmony," the phone clicked.

Buffy got herself together as much not to show too much of her disenchantment in front of her old classmate.

"Gotta call Blondie Bear now," Harmony sighed in fear her boyfriend will leave her again for the slayer's sake, and dialled the number of the training room Spike spent most of his time at.

It rang out many times before they could hear Spike's voice, "hey, thanks for the break, whoever you are."

"It's me Blondie Bear, are you alright?"

"Yes love. Illyria was less physical today. Just found out she can play tunes with glass from a distance."

"Amazing."

"I'd rather be having mad passionate sex with you."

"Wait until I'm finished here," his time she was happy Buffy could head everything. She was evil, after all.

"If you so insist on being a working girl…"

"By the way, working, Angel called for you?"

"What? Today? At this time of the day? I was sure he'd be shagging Nina just now, since they missed out on a few nights because of the moon."

"He's not…now."

"So he thinks he can play order me around? Well, I'm…coming to get away from mad divinity here," phone clicked again.

"Tell them no need to come. Seen enough," Buffy walked out.

Harmony smiled. She had the upper hand on the slayer. Finally.

The End.


End file.
